1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to optical communication equipment and, more specifically, to micro-electromechanical devices for use in such equipment.
2. Description of the Related Art
Optical communication equipment often employs micro-electromechanical systems (MEMS). A typical MEMS system may include an array of micro-machined mirrors, each mirror individually movable in response to an electrical signal. Such an array may be employed in an optical cross-connect, in which each mirror in the array receives a beam of light, for example, from an input optical fiber. The beam is reflected from the mirror and can be redirected to a different location, e.g., at which is located an output optical fiber, by rotating the mirror. More details on the principle of operation and methods of manufacture of MEMS devices including mirror arrays may be found, for example, in commonly assigned U.S. Pat. No. 6,201,631, the teachings of which are incorporated herein by reference.
One problem with prior art MEMS devices is related to determining the actual position of each mirror given any particular input electrical signal, which is important for optimal operation of a MEMS device. With relatively thin springs supporting each mirror/gimbal, there is little space for implementing position sensors, e.g., a four-terminal piezo-voltage torsion sensor such as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,648,618, the teachings of which are incorporated herein by reference.